Neo Fantasy Mark II
by Drgyen
Summary: A mega crossover timeline.


**In the beginning **

The cosmic beings known on Earth as Destiny, Dream, Death, Despair, Destruction, Desire, and Delirium come into existence. These beings are collectively known as **The Endless**.

**God World** is form.

The physical universe comes into being in the **Big Bang**. Its early form and substance are guided by God's chief archangels, Michael and Lucifer. Soon the **War in Heaven** occurs, causing Lucifer and many angels to fall. The angel Aztar becomes the Spectre, the Wrath of God.

**10 Billion BCE**

The universe's first sentient beings arise, including **The Watchers**, **Maltusians**, the **Gallifreyans**, and other early civilizations.

The **Transformer** race is "born" on **Cybertron**.

**9 Billion BCE**

The **Great Old Ones**, malevolent cosmic deities hailing from "outside space and time," enter the universe, bringing fear and terror to mortals. Many went mad and start worshipping them. The Proemial Gods of God World, Heaven's army Pax Dei, the Gallifreyans, and many others combat the threat brought by the Great Old Ones.

**8 Billion BCE**

The Maltusians begin to uplift other species in the universe. In contrast to their goals, the Watchers chose to observe all development of life in the universe.

**6 Billion BCE**

The First Cybertronian War is fought against invaders from "beyond the sky." Following this conflict, Cybertron's Golden Age begins.

**5.5 Billion BCE**

After realizing their home world is dying, the Maltusians migrate to the planets **Oa** and **Arisia**.

**5 Billion BCE**

The Old Gods of the Third World descend into war and destroying themselves in the process. The energy unleashed by the destruction of God World spread across the universe, generating what became known as the **God Wave** which seeded worlds with the potential to eventually bring forth gods of their own. The remains of the Old Gods are shunted into an alternate dimension called the Fourth World, eventually forming the worlds of **New Genesis** and **Apokolips**.

The Sol System begins to form.

**Galactus** awakens during this time, and devours the first planet. In the wake of this, the Watchers, Maltusians, and Time Lords present him the **Triad Engine**, which keeps him from having to devour as many planets. In creating the engine, the **Emotional Electromagnetic Spectrum** and Emotional Deities are discovered. The Maltusian Killalla becomes the first wielder of the green light of willpower.

**4.9 Billion BCE**

The **Eddorians**, a psychic dictatorial, power-hungry race from another universe, are attracted to the physical universe by the God Wave. Believing the God Wave would produce billions of potential empowered life forms, the Eddorians saw domination over these life forms as the logical solution. The invasion is curtailed by the Arisians, Time Lords, Watchers, and other powerful beings, and causing a standstill for both sides. With great effort, the Arisians unleash a psychic purge that was able to remove the memory of the encounter of the minds of the Eddorians and shunting them back to their universe.

**4.6 Billion BCE**

Earth coalesces from cosmic dust.

**4.5 Billion BCE**

A large celestial object collided with the newly form Earth, blasting material that would form the planet's moon. On Earth, the elemental parliaments of Flames, Waves, Stones, and Vapors arose.

**4.4 Billion BCE **

The **Elder Gods**, or known in other names as the Elohim, come into being on Earth. Over a few million years, most of these early beings devolved into the first demons and into the Greater Lords of Hell.

**4.3 Billion BCE**

Several Elder Gods attempt to create sentient life on Earth, leading to the creation of the **Ogdru Jahad**. The being revolts against its creators and are subsequently imprisoned inside golden cocoons using the Right Hand of Doom. The Ogdru Jahad are banished to the Dead Universe.

The previous Maha Yuga draws to an end, beginning a long period of relative equilibrium in the universe.

**4 Billion BCE**

The Maltusian scientist Krona attempts to seek the origins of the Universe but his experiments consequently creates an "ultimate being" called the **Anti-Monitor**. Krona banish the Anti-Monitor to another dimension.

The Maltusians on Oa become the **Guardians of the Universe**. They divide the universe into 3600 sectors and build an all-robot interstellar police force, the **Manhunters**, to maintain peace. Starheart is formed.

The Second Cybertronian War is fought between the Malignus and Guardians, marking the end of Cybertron's Golden Age. The Guardians subsequently emerge victorious.

**3.85 Billion BCE**

Life begins to evolve on Earth.

**3 Billion BCE**

The **Manhunter Rebellion** occurs following the Manhunters' mandate being compromised due to their inability to interact with emotional beings and leading them to massacring a number of innocent planets believing that all emotions are the source of all evil. Within a millenium, the Guardians of the Universe destroyed their creations and suffered a schism in which many of their members left the Guardians. The Guardians replaced the Manhunters with the **Green Lantern Corps**, a legion of celestial knights who have free will and strong moral character. The GLC would later inspired the creation of other intergalactic law enforcement agencies and organizations, the most prominent are the **Nova Corps** and **Galaxy Police**.

**1.5 Billion BCE**

The Thrintun Empire, or known by some as the **Slaver Empire**, expands their galactic dominion under an iron fist and comes into conflict with the Green Lantern Corps and nearly every species in the known universe. The Thrintun Empire is destroyed as a result of a backfired telepathic amplifier in an attempt by the Thrintuns to create a deathblow to kill all life.

**1 Billion BCE**

A group of aliens known as the "Elder Things" settle on Earth. They begin creating creatures, such as the shoggoths, as servitors and food.

TheThird Cybertronian War is fought between the Protectobots and Destrons. The Destrons emerge victorious, though many Cybertronian records are forever lost due to the Great Purge.

**750 Million BCE**

A faction of Protectobots called the **Autobots** comes to prominence on an agenda of expanding Cybertronian influence to neighboring planets.

**545 Million BCE**

The Elder God that would later be known as **Gaea** starts the "Cambrian Explosion," increasing the diversity of Earth's life.

**425 Million BCE**

**Yggdrasil the World-Tree** is planted by Gaea and gives birth to a group of plant elementals known as the Parliament of Trees on Earth.

**345 Million BCE**

Several Great Old Ones arrive on Earth, including **Cthulhu**, **Dagon**, and **Hastur**. Cthulhu's home, R'lyeh, is built in what will one day be the Pacific Ocean. A conflict between the Great Old Ones and the Elder Gods begins.

**300 Million BCE**

The Age of Cybertronian Expansion ends after several border skirmishes with the Quintesson. The Guardians of the Universe helps in establishing a peace treaty between the Cybertronians and Quintesson. Around this time, tension between the Autobots and Destrons grows over the end of expansionism.

**290 Million BCE**

The war between the Elder Gods and Great Old Ones comes to an end, in which **Nyarlathotep** convinced the Great Old Ones to retreat. The Elder Gods cause R'lyeh to sink beneath the ocean depths, imprisoning Cthulhu. Other Old Ones also become imprisoned. The Elder Gods, weakened by the battles, become lesser, more humanized deities.

**270 Million BCE**

The **Annunaki**, or known by other names such as the Serpent People, Typhons or Silurians, arise from early synapsids.

**250 Million BCE**

The shoggoths develop full sapience and unsuccessfully revolt against the Elder Things, which their civilization remain unable to recover from the war between the Elder Gods and Great Old Ones.

**220 Million BCE**

The dinosaurs arise on Earth, as the planet's first mammals evolve in their shadow.

Civilization arise on Mars (or Ma'aleca'andra) and begin to colonize the moons of Jupiter and Saturn.

**200-180 Million BCE**

On Earth, the supercontinents Gondwana and Laurasia breaks up.

**70 Million BCE**

The **Decepticons** comes to prominence as a sub-faction of Destrons who want to use the AllSpark to bring life to Cybertron, as they believe that it might serve as a cosmic juggernaut that would allow the Transformers to return to an era of expansion and colonization of other worlds. This view is opposed by the Autobots, who respected their established non-interference laws.

**65 Million BCE**

Artemis, the planet between Mars and Jupiter, is destroyed, creating the asteroid belt. Debris from the belt consequently lands on Mars and Earth, reducing Martian civilization to a pre-industrial state and the mass extinction of many dinosaur species and other prehistoric life, respectively. Most prehistoric creatures survive and settle in "prehistoric enclaves" such as Dinotopia (where most of the dinosaurs gain sapience) the Savage Land, Skull Island, the Lost World, Skartaris, and Caspak. The cities of the Elder Things and Annunaki are destroyed; the former resettle in Antarctica while the latter retreat underground. Out of the devastation, fungal lifeforms, "the Grey," comes into being.

**60 Million BCE**

Early primates appear on Earth. Gaea recognizes their potential for developing into sentient life.

**45 Million BCE**

The race known as the **Sheeda** discovers Earth.

**14 Million BCE**

**Megatron** becomes leader of the Decepticons and his own rhetoric of Cybertronian expansionism and extremism exacerbate tensions in Autobot/Decepticon relations.

**12 Million BCE**

The Cybertronian Senate passes the Decepticon Registration Act in response to the rapid growth of the Decepticon movement. This causes unrest among the Decepticons, as Megatron publishes a manifesto which helps drive up Decepticon recruitment.

**10 Million BCE**

The Cybertronian Civil War begins between Autobots and the Decepticons over custody of the AllSpark. In a bid to keep it out of Decepticon hands, the Autobots dispose the AllSpark through a space bridge to unknown space.

**9 Million BCE**

The first factions of the Sheeda, the prominent being the **Seelie** and **Unseelie** Courts, begins settling on Earth. They become the basis of the legends of gods, later, many of them become the Fae. This cause some conflicts with the preeminent gods. The faction that becomes the Fae remove themselves to an island outside of time and space, but still connected to Earth.

**3.89 Million BCE**

The period of time known as the Satya Yuga ("Age of Truth," the first phase of the Maha Yuga) begins. The universe achieves a state of near-perfect harmony.

**Agamotto**, offspring of the Elder Goddess Oshtur, declares himself **Sorcerer Supreme** of Earth, defending the planet and its reality from otherworldly threats.

**2.16 Million BCE**

The period of time known as the Treta Yuga ( "Age of Knowledge," second phase of the Maha Yuga) begins. Existence grows more chaotic.

**2 Million BCE**

The Cybertronian Civil War closes at the Battle of Iacon and ends in Autobot victory. The Tyrest Accords officially ends the war. The defeated Decepticons accept exile in exchange for amnesty. Megatron and his loyal followers continues their search for the AllSpark.

**1.8 Million BCE**

Beginning of the Ice Age on Earth.

**1.7 Million BCE**

The Great Old One Ithaqua appears in the northernmost region of Earth.

**1 Million BCE**

The Celestials arrive on Earth and perform genetic experiments on ancient humans, fascinated by their genetic diversity and discovering the metagene in the process. These experiments give rise to modern metahumans. Upon completing their experiments, the Celestials release their test subjects and left Earth while leaving monolith-like structures in the Sol system to monitor humanity's progress.

The first great human civilization arise on **Atlantis**, **Lemuria**, and **Hyperborea**.

Start of the Great Ice Age.

**867,000 BCE**

The period of time known as the Dwapara Yuga ("Age of Sacrifice," third phase of the Maha Yuga) begins. As chaos spread, many galactic civilizations become corrupted.

**750,200 BCE**

Time of the wizard Eibon, greatest wizard of Hyperborea. He disappears at the age of 132 and his sorcerous works are correlated in the _Book of Eibon_.

**750,000 BCE **

The Hyperborea civilization, based around present-day Greenland, is destroyed by advancing ice sheet during a new ice age. Its wisdom is passed down through secret cults. The Hyperborean people splinters and scattered across the planet. A significant increase of bastard offsprings of the Great Old Ones, lesser demons, mythical monsters, dragons and proto-vampires appear in the aftermath.

**500,000 BCE **

The last remnants of the Annunaki are defeated and driven to the "Hollow Earth" by early modern _Homo sapiens_.

The first recorded Historic Age of the planet **Krypton** begins.

**393,000 BCE**

Lemuria is shattered by violent volcanic eruptions. The survivors travel to East Asia and the Americas, influencing the native culture. One group found the **Empire of Mu**.

**143,000 BCE **

Atlantean civilization is at its most advanced peak unlike any other on Earth. While the rest of the world has yet benefit from inventions such as the wheel, the Atlanteans are developing highly advanced technological wonders.

**110,000 BCE **

A war occurs between the fungal Grey and the elemental Green. A compromise is reached between the Green and Grey that leaves Earth to the depredations of _Homo sapiens_.

**100,000 BCE**

The Galactic Union, the oldest galactic interplanetary state, is formed.

**80,000 BCE**

Krypton enters a golden age "of passion and wonder" before settling into a long period of stagnation.

**75,000 BCE **

A supervolcano at Lake Toba in present day Sumatra erupts and causes a global volcanic winter, which results in severe environmental changes for Earth. The Atlantean and Mulian Empires suffered greatly.

On the planet Tau Ceti e, or called mundanely by its native inhabitants "Home", the "Race" civilization learn to harness nuclear power.

**53,000 BCE **

The Agricultural Revolution occurs.

**50,000 BCE **

Cro-Magnon Vandar Adg, later known as **Vandal Savage**, is bathed in the radiation of a fallen meteor, which grants him incredible intellect and immortality.

The Race Empire is founded on Tau Ceti-2.

**40,000 BCE **

An early Neanderthal named **Aurakles**, "Earth's original superhero," fights the being Neh-Buh-Loh.

**38,000 BCE**

**Anthro**, the first true Cro-Magnon and progenitor of the human race, is born. Most people will recognize him as the first true hero due to his teaching of mercy and compassion.

**35,000 BCE**

_Homo mermanus_, an aquatic blue-skinned humanoid race, began wondering the Atlantic Ocean as hunter-gatherers.

**33,000 BCE **

The neanderthal shaman Rheelai crafted two relics of great mystical import. The first was a polished amber stone which later became known as the Claw of Aelkhünd; the second was a golden cup which would one day become the fabled Holy Grail of Christian lore.

**30,000 BCE**

The first "gods," a race of immortals and descendants of the Elder Gods, appear on Earth.

**28,000 BCE**

The **Fourth World** begins on Apokolips and New Genesis.

**24,000 BCE **

The Annunaki makes a resurgence and unleash an army of bioengineered living weapons created from the genetic materials of dinosaurs and other prehistoric creatures. The people of Mu creates several bioengineered living weapons of their own to stem the tide of the Annunaki. While the Annunaki are again defeated, the ancient empires of Atlantis and Mu are greatly damaged by the conflict, which the latter continent sinks into the seas. In an act of desperation, the surviving people of Mu use the golem **RahXephon**, which was originally constructed to combat the Anunnaki, to transport their main city into another dimension. RahXephon remains buried under present day Antarctica while the living weapons, guardians such as **Moth-ra** and **Gamera**, falls into hibernation. The fallout from the conflict causes the Last Glacial Maximum

**20,000 BCE **

The survivors of Atlantis and Mu degenerate into barbarians. During this time, King Kull rules over what remains over Atlantis.

The Spectre creates his "agents of vengeance," Heaven's weapon on Earth, who would inhabit the bodies of mortals to seek out and punish evildoers on the mortal plain. These Spirits of Vengeance are popularly called among other names as "**ghost riders**."

**19,500 BCE**

The kingdom of **Asgard** is founded by Buri.

**19,000 BCE**

Agamotto attempt to peacefully end conflicts between the deities of Earth. Little is accomplished and Agamotto grows frustrated with humanity.

**~18,000 BCE**

Atlantean survivors fled northward to become the barbaric **Cimmerians**.

Agamotto relinquishes his title of Sorcerer Supreme. The Atlantean priestess Zhered-Na inherits the title.

**~16,500 BCE**

Zhered-Na is murdered by an enraged mob of villagers manipulated by the demon D'Spayre. Her disciples flee with her books and scrolls of mystical knowledge.

**~15,000 BCE**

The civilization of the Six Races of Mars arise.

Saraswati Akah Ma'at inherits the title of Sorcerer Supreme.

**12,058 BCE**

The Race conquers Epsilon Eridani-2 (or Rabotev-2 in the Race language).

**12,000 BCE**

The Hyborian Age begins.

**~11,000 BCE**

The priestess Ayesha of Balobedu becomes Sorcerer Supreme of Earth. Her descendants will have varying degrees of mystical powers for ages to come.

**10,500 BCE**

Time of Conan, Red Sonja, Kull, Hadon of Opar and other Barbarians.

**10,000 BCE**

Earth's last great Ice Age draws to an end.

The giant Ouranos marries Gaea and becomes the father of the Titans.

**9550 BCE **

A **final cataclysm** destroys the Hyborian world and the last major remnants of the Atlantean empire, removing most traces of what came before and bringing civilization back hundreds of years. Some Atlantean survivors and their descendants survive and inspired the Great Flood and Deluge legends. Seven Atlantean city-states remains. These include:

The First City, **Poseidonis**, which makes its home on the ocean bed where its inhabitants adapted to surviving underwater.

The Second City becomes buried beneath the Caribbean Sea and its inhabitants forget their culture, alphabet and scientific discoveries and are unable to access much of their advanced technology.

The Third City, **Tritonis**, would later be inhabited by the aquatic blue skinned humanoids _homo mermanus_ and renamed as "**The City State of Atlantis**", and becoming a bitter rival of Poseidonis while claiming as the true inheritors of the Atlantean Empire.

The Fourth and Fifth Cities, **Aurania** and **Venturia**, dominated by a matriarchy of tall giant-like women while the men are shorter and hold domestic positions.

**9500 BCE**

Approximate end of the Hyborian Age.

**9000 BCE **

Several interstellar civilizations of humanoid species and machine sentiences reached a certain social level, and took their civilizational evolution into their own hands, creating an egalitarian and utopian society in which they called it "**The Culture**."


End file.
